Scientific knowledge concerning epidermal Langerhans cells has advanced rapidly in last decade, giving rise in 1984 and 1988 to two International Workshops, in Oslo, Norway and in Lyon, France. These workshops focused scientific attention to the biologic and immunologic properties of this cell and led to useful publications. The present application requests support for the Third International Workshop, to be held in Dallas, Texas in December 1991. These monies will be used to support the attendance at the meeting of young investigators and of four guest speakers. At that meeting a broad spectrum of national and international scientists will exchange information concerning recent developments in Langerhans cell ontogeny and development, cell surface molecules, cytokines, antigen presentation, transplantation, and clinico-pathologic features.